


happy family

by Anonymous



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Underage, F/M, Foster Care, Grooming, Loss of Virginity, Misogyny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for a <a href="http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/87808.html?thread=33949440#t33949440">kinkmeme prompt</a>: Jeff either fosters or adopts girl!Jensen (young teen, 13-15). He has a young bio son, Jared, and he's basically taking in girl!Jensen as kind of a replacement mom/wife. he's pretty twisted and is teaching is son to view women the same way. at first Jenny thinks it's weird that little Jared keeps touching her between her legs, but she figures he doesn't know any better or understand what he's doing. then Jeff comes into her bedroom...</p><p>I'd also be cool with Jeff convincing Jenny to let Jared 'nurse' from her too, especially if he's way too old for that to be normal. Jared can be anything from toddler to 10yo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> look at the prompt and tags - you probably already know whether this is something you're willing to read or not. Jensen's 14. Jared's 4, his dad talks to him about sex, touches Jensen in front of him, and Jared engages in inappropriate touching of Jensen as monkey-see-monkey-do. His dad might encourage his direct involvement later, idk.

Jenny's been in the foster system since she was ten, and over the course of those four years, no one's come close to adopting or keeping her. 

It doesn't matter how good she is - how impressive her grades are, how clean she keeps her room, how polite she always tries to be or how much she tries to help out where they put her. She's just too old to be of interest. These days, she's not even being shuffled between foster homes, and she's resigned herself to the idea that it's group homes from here on out. It's a dismal way to imagine spending the next four years.

Which is why when her case worker says she might get a placement - long-term fostering, maybe even adoption - Jensen jumps at the chance. 

Her foster dad's gruff. Once the social worker's gone, he sits her down and tells her what's expected. She's to call him Jeff, not Mr. Morgan and never 'dad.' She'll be home-schooled, because she's responsible for his son's care and Jared's not in school yet. She'll do all the cleaning and cooking, and he expects that she'll do it well. In fact, she'll see to all their needs, without complaint or question. If she can do all that to his satisfaction, she'll have a place with them - a permanent one. 

To be honest, it's not even the strictest home she's had. After a few days of testing the waters, she realizes Jeff's fine with her eating whatever, whenever, and as long as she gets her work done, she's allowed tv or books. It's also hardly the first time she's been seen as free child care for the _real_ children, and at least Jared is well-behaved, brilliant, and _adorable_. Jeff's also generous in a lot of ways most foster parents aren't. He buys her brand new clothing - really cute, girly stuff - even though she hardly leaves the house.

She settles in so well that after two weeks, Jeff declares he'll start the process for becoming her permanent guardian - the first step towards her adoption. He smiles when he tells her, and his eyes are warm for the first time. Jensen cries. He's not the kindest man, but he's not cruel either and he wants her. That's more than Jensen's been able to claim in a long time. 

The next day's the first time little Jared puts his hand up her skirt.

He's asked her inappropriate questions before. He's four and three-quarters, and she doesn't think he really understands the things that he says. The first time the two of them had the house to themselves, he asked to see her 'tits,' and another time asked if she'd ever let a man touch her coochie. She was way too embarrassed to mention it to Jeff, even though he'd probably want to know about his son learning things that he shouldn't be.

Jeff is already home for the evening when _it_ happens, though. He's on his second beer, watching the news while Jensen makes dinner. Jay's in the kitchen with her, underfoot - he adores her and he sticks close. 

He's normally so clingy, in fact, that she thinks it's an accident the first time he touches her _there_. He's got his arms wrapped around her leg, like he often does, with one arm twined up high under the hem of her skirt. It seems like he's just moving his grip when he brushes her panties, until the second touch: a very deliberate tickle. Jared laughs.

Embarrassed, Jenny reaches down and dislodges him from her leg, but he just gloms on again, touching her through her undies and giggling. 

"Jared, no," she hisses quietly. He doesn't take her 'no's seriously, never has, and he makes it a game, poking her between her legs and laughing as she gets more and more upset. God, she hopes Jeff hasn't noticed the commotion. It's mortifying.

She hasn't managed to dissuade Jared at all when Jeff gets up for his third beer, so his hand is up her skirt as Jeff walks by and opens the fridge. Jensen freezes, trying to ignore the movement of Jay's fingers as he strokes her private parts through a layer of cotton.

On his way back to the living room, Jeff ruffles Jared's hair. "Come watch the tv with me, bud. It's not nice to play with her pussy while she's trying to cook."

Jared, who worships his daddy, agrees, and they leave her alone at the stove. 

Jensen stirs their dinner, and tries not to think about what Jeff said. Or what it means.

*

She's more aware of things after that, though. Jeff always calls his boss 'that stone-cold bitch' and never mentions Jared's mother. Jenny's not even sure whether she's alive. He says things around Jay that explain Jared's awkward questions - he talks about women on the tv, and their body parts, and things he'd like to do to them, right in front of his son.

He stands really close behind her in the kitchen, and watches Jensen sometimes when he drinks. His eyes linger on her chest and butt, and if she's not careful how she sits, between her legs.

She gets used to Jared's habit of touching her crotch - he doesn't really understand what he's doing, and she can't make him stop. Jeff doesn't get mad at her when she tries, but he doesn't help her by disciplining Jared either. 

Right around the time she stops reacting, Jay's attention shifts to her breasts. At first he pokes them, then he starts to grab them before running away. Eventually he stays, taking them in both hands and playing with them, squeezing them and making them bounce up and down. It makes him laugh. He likes to pinch her nipples, which makes it hard to ignore. He likes to make her hiss in pain.

Jeff generally ignores the way Jay treats her, aside from her time at the stove, but one night, he starts watching intently while Jared paws at her breasts. She blushes and stares at the tv, trying to ignore both Jared's groping and Jeff's attention, not having much success. Then Jeff says, "Hey bud, I bet Jenny would let you nurse from her right now if you asked real nice."

Jensen's eyes jerk to his face in shock, and she can't look away from Jeff as Jared starts pleading and whining. Jeff lifts an eyebrow and Jensen remembers she'll only get to stay if she does everything they ask without complaint. 

Jared's way too old to breastfeed but it's not like she's actually got milk, either. Jenny knows it's weird, crossing a line they shouldn't cross, but. This is what they want from her.

Flustered, she pulls up one side of her shirt, like the women breastfeeding at the mall.

"Take it off. Bra too," Jeff says, still watching, and she fixes her eyes back on the tv. She pulls her shirt off over her head and drops her bra on the floor.

Jared's in her lap immediately, mouth latching - with teeth! - around her nipple. Her face is burning with shame. She risks a glance at Jeff, and finds him watching, eyes on her free breast as he drinks his beer. His hand is in his lap, rubbing his private parts. She gets warm and uncomfortable in between her legs.

"Now you're like my real mommy," Jared says, and Jensen pets his head as he puts his mouth back on her breast.

*

It becomes a nightly occurrence. Jensen's breasts are sore almost all the time now - sensitive from the prolonged attention, and often bruised from Jared's enthusiastic teething - but she...kinda likes it. Jay is always sweet and snuggly after, and Jeff likes to drape his arm around her while Jared nurses. He tells her how good she is to let his son do this, and rubs her shoulder when Jared gets rough. Gives her a little beer to dull the pain. 

She feels...loved.

About six weeks after Jensen came to stay at the Morgans', Jensen puts Jared to bed after his 'feeding' and goes back downstairs, the way she always does. But this time, she forgets her shirt and bra in the living room when she goes upstairs, so she can't get covered up before she rejoins Jeff. 

His eyes are on her chest while she crosses the room, and when she tries to get her shirt, he says "come here" and pats his knee. 

She leaves her shirt on the floor, and with her arms crossed over her chest, goes to him. He pulls her onto his lap when she hesitates.

For the first few minutes, he doesn't touch her, and she starts to relax. She's never been in his lap before, and she'd rather have her shirt on but she finds that she likes it. He's big and warm and feels safe when she lays her head against his chest.

"You want some beer?" he says. She can feel his voice rumbling against her, and she hates the way beer tastes but likes the warm, sleepy pull of it, so she nods. He hands her the bottle, and his palm is still cold from holding it when he cups her breast.

She takes a sip and tries not to breathe too hard as he fondles and massages her. He's a lot more gentle than Jared is.

He kisses her hair and hums happily, like he does when dinner's good.

Jenny stares at the tv, feeling Jeff's eyes on her face while she chugs the beer. She blushes. It makes him chuckle and his hand leaves her chest. He reaches up to brush his knuckles over her cheek before taking the bottle away. He sets it on the table, and Jensen's stomach dips.

His voice is close against her ear, arm wrapped around her middle. "You're the sweetest little thing. Pretty and quiet and helpful."

His lips press against her ear before she can say thank you, and her breath sticks. He kisses behind it, and down her throat. 

"Gorgeous little body, too." Jeff's hand slides up her thigh and his middle finger traces over her panties, a whole lot gentler than Jared is. She shudders and he smiles against her skin. "Bet that feels good, doesn't it? You a virgin?"

His hand dips under the waistband of her underwear and strokes her skin on skin. She nods quickly.

"Pussy's so soft. You're a good girl, Jensen."

He cups her breast with the hand that was holding her still, breathing against her ear. Jensen's nervous and turned on and scared. He moans when she starts to get wet. 

"Good girl. Such a good mommy for Jared - you wanna be my pretty wife, too?" It feels good where Jeff's rubbing her. She's never really touched herself, but sometimes in class she used to rock against her chair when the seam of her jeans lined up in a good place. Jeff's touching her right there now, and it makes her feel like it always does - good, and a little greedy. "I think this sweet little cunt of yours could keep me happy a long time. Would you like that?"

Jensen's only half-listening to the words but she wants Jeff happy. She really wants to stay, so she nods. 

He takes his hand away, and she's disappointed. He nudges her off his lap. "Leave your skirt and panties out here," he says, and watches as she hesitantly drops both to the floor. She feels embarrassed once she's naked. Aware of how wet she is down there. He stands and takes her hand.

He leads her to his bedroom, and she wonders what's going to happen. It makes her stomach clench - it catches up with her, what he's said, but she's not sure what he wants. Not exactly. He wanted to know if she was a virgin, wants her to be like his wife. She knows what she thinks that means, but she's...not sure.

Or maybe she is, but it makes her nervous.

He sits her on his bed, and she's super conscious of her wet pussy against his sheets as he strips off all his clothes. Jensen's heart is pounding as he pushes her down on her back and kneels between her legs. 

His eyes roam over her body, and Jensen feels hot under her skin. He has his...his dick in his hand and he's rubbing the tip against her leg. It makes her squirm.

"Pull your knees up to your chest and hold them apart," Jeff says. He stares at her private parts when she does, and licks his lips. "Yeah, just like that, darlin. That's good." 

Her heart jumps, waiting for what's coming next. She's embarrassed and wants to look away, but somehow she can't. She feels compelled to watch Jeff stroke himself and move a little closer, rubbing his cock against her pussy. Jenny tenses up.

"Relax, sweetheart. Not gonna stick it in, yet."

It feels kind of good, what he's doing. Softer than his fingers. He rubs the little helmet up and down between her inner lips and plays it over her clit until she's breathing fast.

He smiles at her, but it's not nice. "There's a good girl - you want that dick?"

She's not really sure, but it feels good, what he's doing. When he praises her, warmth wells up in her chest. He's never really done that before, told her she's good, no matter how nice the meal or how clean the house is. "I'm doing okay?"

"You're perfect for me, baby. Spreading your pretty little legs just like I asked you to. You gonna let me fuck you?"

Jensen nods readily, even though the idea of it scares her. She's rewarded with a smile - it transforms Jeff's whole face from something forbidding and scary. It makes her feel warm inside; she feels herself get wet. 

"Sweet girl. Can't wait to get inside you." Jeff grabs her by the hips and hauls her closer - for a second, she thinks he's gonna put it in her right then, but his eyes fall down to her chest. "You have the most delicious little rack. No wonder Jay can't keep his mouth off em."

He folds forward and takes hold of one breast, holding it steady while he sucks. Jensen gasps - she's so tender - and feels a flood of wet heat where Jeff's rubbing his cock against her.

"You like that? Pretty little slut. Get wet when Jay is suckin' on them too? Bet you do, you dirty little whore." Jensen's face floods hot with shame at her reaction, at the names. "Don't be embarrassed, baby, I love it. Anyone with tits this big at your age needs to get fucked early and often. It's just the way you girls are."

He switches to the other tit just as the first gets too sore and painful to bear. The friction of him moving between her legs makes her achy. 

"Yeah, I think you're ready - pussy's sloppy for me. You hurtin' for me, honey?"

Jensen nods, because she _is_ , and Jeff levers himself upright, rearranging her legs and aiming his cock. When he pushes in, it _hurts_ and she says so.

"Just breathe," he tells her, drawing out and shoving back in. "It'll get good. Fuck, you feel nice on my cock."

He doesn't seem to mind when she cries out in pain every time he thrusts. He puts his weight on her thighs to keep them up and open and slams his body into hers, hard and fast. Jensen thinks he actually likes the way it hurts her - he stares down at her screwed-up face and asks, "You feel that? Feel that dick?" and she nods, tears in her eyes even after the hurt bleeds away, into something else, something harsh and uncomfortable and frightening. Jeff rolls her body into more of a pretzel, looming over her and stabbing her with his dick. 

"Good girl. You're gonna come on my dick like a greedy little bitch and thank me for it. Such a good little slut, earning your place."

Something hot and scary looms behind her eyes, different than tears, a different kind of burning and she gasps, can't stop gasping as it grows and grows and grows as he fucks her faster until it collapses heavily over body, washing her under, blind and helpless and barely aware of what Jeff's saying. He pounds her even harder but there's no pain, just a pleasure that wracks all her muscles in spasms.

Jeff collapses onto her, hips rutting lazy and they're wet, wet and slimy where they join. He's groaning under his breath and rubbing his beard against her throat. It burns. Jensen's limbs are wrapped around him.

They're still panting when the bedroom door creaks open and Jared's little voice asks, "Is Jensen hurt?" Jensen can't quite formulate an answer. 

Jeff doesn't move. "She'll recover, buddy. Go back to bed."

"But you hurt her?"

"Only with my dick," he jokes, and Jared says "Oh, okay. Good night."

Jeff rolls them on their sides and his dick slips free. He reaches down and slides his fingers through the mess, gentler when Jensen flinches from the touch.

"Mmm. That was perfect. I love that you came for me." Jeff wipes his fingers on the sheet and cups her face. He's smiling in that warm way. His eyes are soft, and Jensen feels her muscles going lax. He kisses her mouth for the first time, lips sliding gently over hers while he strokes her face. "Did you like it?"

Jensen finds herself nodding, just to make him keep smiling, keep looking at her like she's good. He kisses the tip of her nose and her insides go warm.

"I'm glad. You're a good girl and you deserve to feel good when I fuck you."

"You like me?" Jensen says, shamelessly fishing for more. 

"I love you," he corrects, and she feels high. She pushes in for another kiss and Jeff welcomes her in, pulling her close and sucking on her bottom lip. Petting up and down her back. 

They kiss for what feels like forever, until they both get sleepy. Jensen drifts off still in Jeff's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yyeeeah, it's been a month, how did that happen - sorry. here's more inappropriate porn.

Jenny wakes up the next morning with Jeff pressed against her back, hand busy between her legs. He's stroking her from the outside but even that feels sore and she squirms a little bit, which makes him groan against her shoulder. His dick is hard against her ass.

"God, I wish I could stay and fuck you." His fingers dip painfully inside her cunt, and his arm tightens around her like a band when she instinctively scoots away. She stills. He pulls his fingers out and smacks her ass before rolling away. "You'll just have to wait. I gotta get to the office."

Jared's in front of the tv when she cracks the door of the bedroom. Her clothes are in the living room with him, so she sneaks quick and quiet up the stairs. She gets dressed and makes her way to the kitchen, where Jeff says he doesn't have time for breakfast. She cracks two less eggs.

He gives her breast a grope without concern for whether Jay is looking. "Move your stuff downstairs today. You'll sleep with me from now on."

*

All day, Jared watches her ginger movements with fascination.

"Daddy hurt you with his dick?" he finally asks after lunch. She's loading the dishwasher and bending over carefully.

She says "yes," because Jeff himself told Jay as much, and it's true.

"Did you like it?" is his followup, and Jensen blushes scarlet.

Jared tells his dad just about everything as soon as he gets home, and anyway, she did. So she tells him "yes" and he just nods like he expected it.

*

When Jeff gets home that night, he gives her a pill and tells her to take it. He watches while she does, then hands her a little round container. Birth control. 

"You have to remember to take this every day. If you ever forget, I'll make you leave. Do you understand?"

She does. She can't get pregnant. They'd take her away, even if Jeff still wanted to keep her.

Jared nurses after dinner, and Jeff wraps his arm around her waist, rucking her skirt up and sliding his hand inside her panties. When Jay asks, Jeff tells him she has a needy pussy and that nursing makes her wet.

Jensen closes her eyes, mortified. It shouldn't turn her on, having a little boy touch her body, but she's slippery where Jeff's touching her. He's right - she's dirty. She's a slut.

"Can I feel?" Jared asks, and Jensen tucks her face against Jeff in shame. He must nod, because a moment later, a little hand slides in the leg of her panties to touch her cunt. In spite of her embarrassment, the brush of his hand makes her ache and shudder.

Jared pulls away quickly and says "gross," wiping his hand clean on her skirt. Jeff chuckles. Jay goes back to sucking on her breast and Jeff starts rubbing her special spot.

She tries to stay still, breathing through her mouth and trying to not to tilt her hips up towards him, trying not to spread her legs like a whore. He plays with her pussy til she's gasping, fingers knotted around the hem of her skirt as the pleasure rolls through her body.

Afterward, Jeff explains to Jared what an orgasm is, and why Jensen deserved one. She's a good girl - she takes care of them both and does everything that Jeff asks. She keeps the house nice, makes them good meals, lets Jared nurse...she even lets Jeff nut inside her, which is the nicest thing a girl can do. 

When they go to bed that night, Jeff sits back against the headboard and says he won't fuck her tonight because he knows she's sore. He lets her suck him off instead, which is kind of gross but Jeff loves it. The whole time, he moans about how good she is, and how much he loves her. It almost makes up for how sore her jaw gets and how bad it tastes when he finally comes.

*

Without school, the days of the week blend together - she forgets that the next day is Saturday until she wakes up and realizes it's late and Jeff's still beside her. 

She's pinned to the bed by his body, and when she tries to get up, he rumbles and tightens his hold. She can hear Jay watching cartoons - she probably ought to be feeding him. 

She tries again to wiggle out from under Jeff, and he hums and opens his eyes. 

"Where you goin'?" he asks. He doesn't sound angry, though, which is good.

"Jared needs breakfast."

Jeff shifts his weight firmly on top of her, rubbing his hard dick against her thigh. "I think Jared's daddy needs a pretty little girl on his dick even more."

He's watching like he expects her to answer, so she says, "Okay," and tries to relax underneath him.

"Good girl," he murmurs. "Wrap your legs up around my waist - there you go."

He shifts his weight to one elbow and reaches down between their bodies - she can't see because of the sheets, but the head of his dick presses against her hole and then he thrusts inside. She's too dry this time, and still sore, and it burns all the way until his hips are pressed tight against her ass. It burns every time she shifts around in discomfort.

"Sshh, it's okay," Jeff says against her ear. She chokes back the hurt sounds as he circles his hips, grinding his cock up inside her. "I was a little bit impatient, I'm sorry - you just need to relax and get wet for me. Feel so good on my cock." He moans and it vibrates right through her, through her ear and chest and cunt, and she feels heat pool in her belly. "That's it, make your cunt nice and sweet for me. You're such a good girl, Jensen. My good little wife. I love your pussy."

His breath is wet and hot, and his words are dirty while he grinds around inside. It makes her wet, just like he wanted, and the burn is fading by the time he starts to fuck her, pulling out and thrusting back inside her cunt. It still hurts where he hits her inside where she's bruised, but not nearly as bad as before.

She's almost relieved when he pulls out and sits up, but she knows that he's not done. "Roll over, sweetheart, we'll try something new. Get your knees under you, shove that little ass in the air. There you go."

Jeff lays himself along her back, legs braced outside of hers, and when he thrusts inside, it doesn't hurt. Not much. Her muscles are sore but she's wet now and the angle of his cock is different, no longer ramming against the tender places. 

He rubs his beard against her shoulder and fucks her lazy and slow, arms braced around her body. "You like that? Getting fucked from behind?"

It's so much better. She nods.

"Good. Good girl - I want you to rock back against me, fuck yourself back on my cock." She tries but he's still moving too and it's weird. Jeff hooks his hand under her shoulder and starts to jerk her back into him when he thrusts in, letting her rock forward when he pulls away. "Like that. Just like that. Yes - not _too_ far, keep my dick inside. Good girl, you've got it."

It feels kind of good now - it still hurts, but she's wet enough for an easy glide, and she thinks about how happy she's making Jeff and she leaks around his dick. She starts rocking herself back a little faster, eager to take his cock and make him moan.

"Love this, don't you? What're you thinkin' about, sweetheart? What's got you so wet?"

"I was thinking about making you happy," she says, and he groans, rubbing his beard against her throat and reaching beneath her to grope at her breast. 

"Makes you wet to think about pleasing me?"

Jensen nods, shuddering and jerking as he slams inside her cunt.

"Good girl - I love that you get off on that. Such a perfect little wife for me." Jeff's hand slides down her stomach and his fingers slip in between her lips, fondling the way she's spread around his cock before teasing across and around swollen, throbbing flesh. "I think my little girl deserves to be touched - you want me to play with your clit?"

Jensen wriggles around, fucking herself back on his dick while she twists and rotates her hips, trying to get his fingers right where she needs them. Jeff moans out a curse at the movement. 

"Ask me for it, baby - ask me to play with your clit."

"Please, Jeff - I've been good, please touch me."

"Mm, you have," Jeff says, and then his fingers are slipping over her clit, wet and easy and it feels so good she gasps, arching her ass back and burying her face in the bedding so Jared doesn't hear. "Don't be selfish, now, don't forget about me - fuck your little ass back on me - "

Jensen starts shoving her hips back frantically, and finds that spearing herself back on his dick increases the pleasure. 

"Jesus - yeah, just like that, you greedy little bitch. Perfect. You gonna come?" Jensen nods, that frantic feeling crawling up her spine. "I think you should thank me for that - you ever play with yourself like this?"

"No!" she says - there was the thing with the desk, but she never...not with her fingers.

"Good girl - this is my cunt. You keep your greedy hands off it. You gonna thank me for playing with your clit?"

Jensen nerves are all on fire, she's so so close - "Thank you - thank you - " 

Jeff starts to rub at her clit a little faster and Jensen gasps in big desperate draughts, muscles locking up as pleasure crashes over her - her fingers curl into the blankets as Jeff starts to grunt, sitting up and gripping her hips with both hands, fucking her hard as she shudders through the tail of it. Their bodies make a dirty squelching slapping sound underneath his moans until finally his rhythm falters and he's nutting inside her, making her wetter than she was on her own. 

Jeff collapses on top of her heavily and Jensen lays there for a second, already throbbing between her legs as Jeff's dick slips free. She feels the sensation of being watched and opens her eyes to find Jared beside the bed. She has no idea how long he's been there.

"Daddy, I'm hungry," he says, even though he's looking at her, and his dad doesn't cook. 

Jeff eases himself off her back, leaving her naked to his son's gaze. "Sweetheart, go feed him now."

Jared stands there and watches as Jensen gets out of bed and pulls her clothing on.

*

"You smell funny," Jared says as she cooks his eggs.

She flushes, aware of the stench of sex clinging under her clothes. She can feel Jeff's semen flowing out of her and soaking her underwear. Which reminds her - she reaches for the birth control packet and dry-swallows a pill. They're kept in the kitchen so that Jeff can make sure she takes them.

"It's your daddy's come." Some of the smell is also her, but she doesn't know what to call it, really. 

"He put it inside you?"

She can feel Jared watching her with wide eyes. "Yes."

A little hand pets the wet crotch of her panties and Jensen blushes. Jared yanks his fingers away. "Eeww."

"Jared." Jensen jolts as Jeff startles her - she expected him to go back to sleep. "Are you bothering Jenny while she cooks again?"

"No, Daddy," Jay lies, and Jeff chuckles. He presses up against her back, wrapping an arm around her and breathing in against her throat.

"I think she smells good."

The sound of his voice makes her hot between her legs; he slides his hand into her panties and thrusts his middle two fingers into her cunt - she almost drops the spatula. Even though they just had sex, it doesn't seem to matter - she feels sore but also needy, breathing hard as he fucks her with them. 

"Why did you put your come inside there?" Jared pipes up. 

"Because that's where it belongs."

"Why?"

"Because Jensen's a pretty girl." 

"But why?"

"I guess to put a baby in her. But also cuz it feels good."

He curls his fingers and Jensen can't help grinding down against them. She pokes at the eggs by rote.

"You put a baby in her?"

"No. I can't put a baby in her yet. But some day."

"Why not now?"

"Because the government would take her away."

"Nooo, I don't want them to take her away," Jared whines. "Why would they do that to us?"

"Because they think she's too young."

"Why?"

"Because they're sacless assholes. Jensen, you're burning the eggs."

She registers the smell and moves the pan to a different burner. Jeff's fingers are fucking her quick and messy - she can barely see. "I'm sorry - I'm sorry!"

"Turn off the stove." Jensen fumbles for the knob, catching herself against the counter and coming up on her toes as his fingers hit her too hard.

"Daddy, why is she making that noise?"

Jensen flushes hot, ashamed of the grunting sounds she's making every time he slams inside her. "Because she's a greedy little slut," Jeff says against her ear. She shudders and soaks his fingers. "She just had my dick, but she wants even more."

She pinches her mouth shut, but that just turns the noise from "ah, ah, ah," to "mm, mm, mm," and she can't get enough oxygen through her nose. She feels lightheaded.

"Are you gonna spank her?" Jared asks. Last week, Jeff spanked him for 'being greedy' and eating candy when he wasn't supposed to. 

Jeff laughs. "For burning the eggs, maybe. Not for having a greedy pussy - a woman who wants too much dick is one of the best things a man can find. Jensen's a real keeper."

She's strung so tight that coming almost hurts.

Jeff slips his fingers out of her cunt and rubs her from the outside for a while as she shudders her way down. Then he steps away and lifts her skirt up, smacking her on the butt hard three times.

"For wasting food," he says. He washes his hands. "Clean that up and crack a few more eggs, darlin' - and hurry. Keeping you satisfied is hungry work."


End file.
